


Come To My Seat

by jks_microwave



Series: This Atmosphere Got Tangled [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Choi San, Canon Compliant, Consent is Sexy everybody, Continuing my Top Hongjoong Agenda, Forgive me ATINY for I have sinned, Hongjoong is in love and doesn't know what to do about it, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, San's all up in his feels and is mad about it, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jks_microwave/pseuds/jks_microwave
Summary: San is well aware that he and Wooyoung are going through one of their numerous "bored of each other" phases, it's not the first time it's happened. He knows what it entails, what to expect.What he doesn't expect is to see Wooyoung with Seonghwa so quickly.He also doesn't expect to find himself going to the studio to help Hongjoong release some stress for them both.... or what Hongjoong's like when he really lets go.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: This Atmosphere Got Tangled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Come To My Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pushing [Jiminly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminly/pseuds/jiminly) off a short pier this is all her fault. ILU bb. 
> 
> You should read Part 1 of this to get a clear idea of the plot and because Jiminly's Part 1 is wonderfully done.
> 
> **IMPORTANT** 
> 
> TO BE VERY CLEAR, I DO NOT IRL SHIP / NOT A DELULU. Please don't complain to me in the comments; this is an exercise for me not an indication of what I actually think is going on. Everything's been properly tagged.

He hated nights like these. 

Nights where his body was exhausted, his mind was exhausted, Yunho was snoring like a wildebeest caught in a wood chipper and yet still he couldn’t sleep. Everything and everything was telling him to sleep, to just shut his face and force it. They had schedules and practice and promotions; the album was almost done and the machine was forever churning. 

He should be sleeping. 

But San was lying fully awake in his bed while his roommate sounded like a broken lawnmower getting trash compacted by a rusty trombone. Finally unable to take it anymore, San threw the covers over and slid out of bed, not even bothering to fix the comforter as he left the room, at least having enough sense to quietly close the door instead of slamming it in frustration. 

He glanced at his fitness tracker, strapped to his wrist. 

12:40 a.m. 

Silently, San exhaled and rubbed his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to crack open the fridge and drown in a tub of mint chocolate ice cream, but he was on a strict meal plan, and deviation from it would earn him a world of hurt. He knew what he was getting into when he was chosen to be the one to do the ab reveal this comeback, but San was only human. Could one tub of mint choco really hurt someone? 

No… their nutritionist was scary; she’d kill him and make sure nobody found his body. 

Sulkily, San went back to his room and got his trusty water bottle with the water filter already installed, deciding that water was safe. Want clear skin? Drink water. Want to feel better? Drink water. Don’t like someone? Drown them.

Shit. Now he was sounding like Yeosang.

San rubbed his eyes as he trudged back to his and Yunho’s room, trying to maintain a level of sleepiness as he made his way back. As he blinked away an errant speck of dust, the light in Seonghwa’s room caught his attention. Seonghwa was supposed to have brought Hongjoong back - and more than that, he was meticulous about going to bed on time. He wouldn’t still be up. 

Despite himself and concerned about Seonghwa stressing himself out with holding down the fort while Hongjoong was killing himself at the studio, San moved towards the slightly opened door. His eyes widened and his breath stopped short, his fingers tightening around the purple plastic of his water bottle to the point that his knuckles turned white. 

Wooyoung was in Seonghwa’s bed, one hand in Seonghwa’s gunmetal grey hair and the other clawing at the flimsy shirt that was hanging off Seonghwa’s sloped shoulder. His lips were parted and his eyes were shut, moaning softly against the eldest’s ear as Seonghwa bit and sucked at his neck. Even though the slight crack of the door, San felt like he could see everything: Wooyoung’s trembling body, Seonghwa’s taller form hunched over the dancer in a way that San knew was hitting all of the younger man’s buttons. He knew those moans; he’d been sure that _those_ moans were just for _him_.

Oh. 

So that’s how it was.

Turning on his heel and walking angrily to his and Yunho’s room, San somehow had the presence of mind to close the door gently instead of slamming it shut like he wanted. He set his water bottle on the desk, abandoning it to change into pair of tapered jogging sweats and an EXO hoodie. Moving almost robotically, San styled his hair, making sure the pink strands looked almost effortless in its swooping waves. He grabbed the red ball cap that they’d gotten from the _Kids Teaching Idol_ episode with the Taekwondo club, shoving it on his head. As he pulled on the hood, San grabbed his cellphone, and his keys, leaving the dorm room. 

**San [12:50 a.m.]  
** Manager, I’m going to get Hongjoong-hyung  
Seonghwa-hyung wasn’t able to get him to come back

 **Manager Sunghyon[12:50 a.m.]  
** Ok  
Do you want Mr. Mun to go with you? 

**San [12:51 a.m.]  
** No, it’s fine  
I won’t be that long anyway  
we’ll call for a car though

 **Manager Sunghyon [12:52 a.m.]  
** All right  
Keep your location-tracking on in that case

 **San [12:53 a.m.]  
** Will do  
It’s on

 **Manager Sunghyon [12:53 a.m.]  
** I can see you  
Good luck

 **San [12:54 a.m.]  
** Thanks, hopefully I don’t need it  
jk  
I’ll need it  
Heading out now

The ride to the KQ Building where Hongjoong was currently holed up in was dead silent, leaving San to stew in his thoughts. As much as he tried to keep himself occupied by scrolling through Twitter, even entertaining the thought of posting a late-night selca to the official account to surprise ATINY, the only thing he could think and see in his mind’s eye was Wooyoung and Seonghwa wrapped up in each other in Seonghwa’s bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched up his shoulders, burrowing in on himself. 

While he and Wooyoung were the furthest thing from exclusive, and they were the most emotionally communicative out of all of the members, San still felt jilted. They’d only just agreed in one of their occasional bursts of being bored of each other that they’d spend time apart and already Wooyoung was in Seonghwa’s bed. 

San wasn’t an idiot; he knew how much Wooyoung had been wanting to make a move on Seonghwa. 

He’d just hoped that it would’ve taken him longer to do it. 

Well. Two could play at that game. 

“We’re here.” 

San snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile. “Thank you, Mr. Kim. I’ll call you when I’ve gotten Hongjoong-hyung out of the studio.” He nodded and bowed deeply, getting out of the car and hurrying inside the building. One swipe of his keycard later, San was inside KQ and making the all-too-familiar trek to Hongjoong’s studio. Strangely, he felt calm; despite the unpredictable nature of what he was about to do, San didn’t feel any sort of anxiousness. 

He swiped his keycard again, this time entering in the new code for the studio. It changed randomly and they were all texted the code that was then deleted from their phones. As he opened the door, he knocked soundly three times on the wooden slab, unsurprised when Hongjoong didn’t turn around. Their leader was wearing his favoured pair of FOCAL headphones, tinted glasses hiding extremely tired eyes that stared blearily at the computer screen. 

Carefully, San closed the door behind him and re-affixed the lock, coming over and placing his hands firmly on Hongjoong’s slender shoulders. Hongjoong stilled, but his reaction time was slow, giving San enough of a window to slowly tug the headphones off his ears and letting them rest around Hongjoong’s neck. “Hyung,” he whispered, his voice dropping a few octaves, “it’s time to go…” 

A heavy sigh fell from Hongjoong’s cracked lips and he shook his head. “EDEN hated the last version of this that I sent him. I need to send this to him by the end of the day tomorrow or I’m going to hear it.” 

San’s brows furrowed; it wasn’t a secret that Hongjoong had been feeling the pressure from the company a lot more as of late. With their growing popularity, more eyes were on them - a lot of them international - and that meant that there was even less room for error. San knew that Hongjoong shouldered the entirety of that pressure; that was his responsibility as Leader. Seonghwa was supposed to take care of Hongjoong, but the growing tension between the two as of late had sent ripples throughout the group. 

“Hyung…” San’s voice was buttery smooth against the leader’s ear, turning on the tonal shift that he knew could get him what he wanted. “You need to take a break. Just a little one… will you let me give you a massage? You know I give the best ones.” 

That part wasn’t a lie. Out of everyone in the group, San’s massages, particularly his shoulder and upper body massages were infamous for being really, really good. The only thing that was better was a professional one. “…All right,” Hongjoong acquiesced finally, exhaling deeply. He flexed his shoulders back, the crack loud and echoing throughout the silent studio.

(Progress. Take it easy, Choi San…) He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s head, where his long, platinum blond hair was tied into a messy ponytail, showing off his stylish undercut. “Let’s move to the couch; I can’t reach your pressure points very well from here and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

For a moment Hongjoong didn’t move and San wondered if he’d fallen asleep now that the cycle of concentration had been broken. Before he could say anything, however, the older man pushed himself out of his ergonomic chair and stretched, his joints cracking and realigning noisily. San bit back a cooing sound as Hongjoong shuffled to the couch on the other side of the studio, flopping down and turning to the side, tucking his legs in. 

“Can you do me a favour, hyung?” 

“If it’s to move a dead body, ask Jongho and Yeosang.” 

San blinked; that came too quickly as an answer. “N-No, it’s not. Can you take off your hoodie? It’ll be easier for me to work the knots out of your muscles if there’s less resistance.” 

Hongjoong sighed and rubbed his neck. “Next you’ll ask me to get naked.” Strangely obedient in his exhaustion, Hongjoong grunted as he pulled his hoodie off and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Awkwardly, the Leader adjusted his faded t-shirt, and shifted on the couch. 

“I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to,” San said before he could stop himself. 

The older man raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at San oddly. “I’m not getting naked in the studio for a shoulder massage, Sannie.” 

San huffed, quickly recovering. “I was just joking. Turn back around, hyung.” He firmly but gently turned the older man around, resting his hands on Hongjoong’s surprisingly slender shoulders, getting a good feel for the tension that was clearly present. He wished he had the foresight to bring some oil, but he’d worked without it before. “…you take on too much, you know. You can lean on us.” 

“I’m fine,” Hongjoong muttered, head lolling back as San began to work out the knots in his shoulders. There were knots upon knots and as the younger man started to press in and knead firmly, and honestly, it was kind of impressive that Hongjoong hadn’t combusted from stress already. “Fuck, Sannie, your hands…” 

A soft groan left the Leader, and San’s grip momentarily tightened. Shit, Hongjoong sounded good… _really_ good. It was no secret that he knew the power his visuals and voice had not only on ATINY but on the other members, often using it to get them to behave. “Feeling good?” 

“Really good,” Hongjoong confirmed, another soft moan leaving his lips as his shoulders slackened, San’s hands travelling lower until he started to work his mid-back. “Nngh… how are you so good at this?” 

San smiled and leaned in as he felt Hongjoong slowly become pliant in his hands, carefully shifting closer until Hongjoong was practically in his lap. The older man hadn’t noticed what was happening as of yet, and San was almost vibrating with anticipation. He pressed a soft kiss to Hongjoong’s temple, murmuring softly, “I really wanna help you relax, hyung. Will you let me?” 

At first, all he received in response was another pleased groan, this one a bit deeper as he shifted. San choked back a moan himself; even unknowingly, Hongjoong was sexy as hell. The singer would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t imagined doing something more with their leader at some point or another. “You’re helping a lot already, Sannie… — ah, _fuck_.” His back arched as San worked out a particularly tough knot, lips parting in relief. 

“I could help you even more,” San offered, his lips dangerously close to Hongjoong’s pierced ear, emboldened by the sounds coming from his hyung. “You do so much for us, hyung, I could do this for you … let you release some stress…” 

“…what?” 

San’s hand slid around Hongjoong’s flat stomach, fingers lightly toying with the hem of his faded t-shirt. “Come on, hyung, you know what I mean. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He swallowed slightly, forcing his voice to remain steady and low, tumbling into Hongjoong’s increasingly flushed ear. “…it’s not enough, is it? What you’re getting from Seonghwa-hyung?” 

He could feel their Leader tense in his arms, but relaxed shortly afterwards when San’s strong hands began working their way down again, this time to the older man’s lower back. “Watch it,” Hongjoong warned. 

There was a little flicker of mischievous excitement that rippled through San at the warning; didn’t think he had a kink for that, but maybe Wooyoung was rubbing off on him more than the others realized. 

Wooyoung.

Jealousy and hurt overwhelmed whatever arousal was pulsing through San, his hands temporarily tightening on Hongjoong’s narrow waist, as images of Wooyoung writhing underneath Seonghwa flooded his senses. San had even caught a whiff of the cologne that he’d gotten the younger man for Valentine’s Day one year. 

Fuck. 

He was getting sentimental and there was a clear agreement that they wouldn’t. That _San_ wouldn’t. Besides, Wooyoung probably wasn’t even thinking about where San was, or what he was doing. He was going after Seonghwa and had already made it into the eldest’s bed in record time. San pressed his lips to Hongjoong’s ear, placing a brief, almost blink-and-you-miss-it kiss to the reddening skin. 

“Sorry,” San started, his gaze distant as he continued to rotate his hands at a particularly stubborn knot in Hongjoong’s lower back, pleased at the groan that escaped the older man. “But it must hurt, right? He’s sweet and attentive, always there but just out of reach because of respect for your space… but it’s not really what you want, right? What you need? You want something more. Something less pretty right now, less sentimental… even though, you’re feeling a bit sentimental. You want him here, but he left.” San’s hands tighten on Hongjoong’s waist, his breath catching against the older man’s ear. “You made an agreement, and its worked, for the betterment of the group… but you want more, right? To be a little human? To…” 

He swallowed. 

“To _fuck_ ,” he finished, suddenly snapping back into the reality of what he was here to do. “…Ne, Hongjoong-hyung?” 

Silence greeted the vocalist as Hongjoong stayed pliant in San’s hold, the only sound being the rustle of the worn fabric of the older man’s t-shirt. Slowly, Hongjoong sat up and turned around, tugging San into his lap, his eyes dark and unreadable. “What happened with Wooyoung, Sannie?” he asked, his voice soft but undeniably with that firm tone that was beginning to send tingles down his spine. 

“—Wooyoung? Nothing,” San lied, shaking his head. “I came here to help you. You need a good fuck, and so do I. You know I’m bored of him right now.” 

Hongjoong’s expression didn’t change, put he tugged San until he was fully in his lap, lean, strong dancer’s legs bracketing his leader’s hips. “Don’t lie to me,” he cautioned softly, but with a bit more of that _Leader’s tone_. “What’s the real reason that you came here, Sannie?” 

He really should not have underestimated their Leader, San realized, his fingers subconsciously tightening and flexing against Hongjoong’s toned shoulders. Hongjoong had spent years meticulously learning their tells and watching their interactions, and as the one in charge of the entire group, kept tabs on everything. Of course he would know… but maybe San could still make this work. It was a good sign that Hongjoong had him in his lap like this, right? 

San was silent for a long moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought about how to reply to his hyung’s question. A soft gasp escaped him as Hongjoong’s hands dipped underneath the thick fabric of his EXO hoodie, ring adorned fingers cool against his heated up skin. Just the slightest bit of pressure on his sharp hipbones and San was putty in Hongjoong’s hands. 

Fuck. Just how touch-starved was he? 

“We agreed to break up WooSan for now,” San started, deciding that a bit of the truth was warranted. “You spend… too much time together and you get… annoyed, and it’s not fun anymore. So we said … it’d be fine if … we weren’t exclusive right now.” San huffed out an annoyed sound. “I didn’t think he’d jump right into Hwa-hyung’s bed so quickly, though.” 

Something indescribable flashed in Hongjoong’s eyes and his grip tightened almost painfully on San’s hips before it passed as quickly as it came, returning to the comfortable grip that was there before. Shit, San shouldn’t have been so excited to see that level of a _primal_ reaction. ATINY liked to joke that it was Hongjoong’s Scorpio energy coming out, and though he wasn’t an Astrology slut, he kind of had to agree that it was hot as hell. 

Hongjoong tongued the side of his right cheek, his gaze darkening as his thumbs passed over San’s hard-earned abs, hidden underneath the thick hoodie. “Wooyoung’s in Seonghwa’s bed?” he asked, voice almost inaudible and toneless. “ _It’s not good to lie to me, Sannie_ ,” he said in English, rolling his intonation in a way that he knows affects the younger man, especially as he pressed closer, arms tight around San’s toned upper body. 

“M’not lying,” San mumbled, startled with the sudden shift in Hongjoong’s energy. Gone is the sluggishness, the whiny crack in his voice, now replaced by a dark, strong, _commanding_ energy that is intoxicating to be wrapped up in. “They left us both, you know, we should — ah!” 

Hongjoong’s grip on the vocalist’s hips tightened and his lips parted as they neared San’s neck. The briefest, faintest, _teasing_ ghosting of his lips against the flushed skin, against the freckles that dotted San’s neck was driving the younger man insane. “You really want to rile me up,” he commented, licking his lips - the motion causing Hongjoong’s tongue to slide briefly against San’s tanned skin.

The wetness was intoxicating, addictive, a salve and a burn that San definitely wanted more of. While he liked to pretend to be cute and small, San knew that the real energy that lied underneath Hongjoong’s persona was what came out on stage, when the elder of the two felt comfortable in his skin. ‘Kim Hongjoong is a demon’ their fans would say, and as part of the aptly named ‘Demon Line’, Hongjoong was undoubtedly the King. 

“Want it,” San agreed, sliding a hand up into Hongjoong’s stylishly cut hair, teasingly pulling the hair tie out and flinging it carelessly over his shoulder. “Want _you_ , hyung. Nice and rough, just wanna let go and not think… just for once. Don’t you… don’t you want that too? No one’s exclusive…” 

Warning flashed in Hongjoong’s dark eyes as San tightened his grip in the strands, tugging the leader’s head up to catch his gaze, their lips dangerously close to touching. The gloss of Hongjoong’s lip balm had a bit of sparkle in it, and San felt delirious at being close enough to see it, to _taste_ it. A ring-adorned hand came around San’s neck, the grip tightening just enough to get the vocalist pliant in his lap. “ _San_.” 

San licked his lips, knowing full well with how close they were that he was touching Hongjoong’s lips with the movement. “Yeah, hyung…?” 

Suddenly, San found himself flat on his back and staring up with wild eyes at Hongjoong, who looked as if he was about to devour the vocalist whole. “Are you sure you want this? This isn’t a game. I need to know. Clearly.” 

Distracted by Hongjoong’s right hand that was resting on his knee, while the other hand pinned _both_ of San’s hands to the couch’s cushion, the younger man’s pulse spiked. Licking his lips, knowing full well that Hongjoong’s darkening gaze was following it, San grinned as adrenaline coursed through his veins at the prospect of victory. “I want you to fuck me,” he said clearly, enunciating each syllable with a bit of a growl, knowing full well the effect his own voice had on people. “I know you’ve got the stuff here.” 

It was an open secret of what went on in the studio or at the practice room, or even in the dorms in the early hours of the morning. They were young, hot, and stressed out of their minds and always in each other’s constant vicinity. The lines between company mandated fan service and what they wanted to do was blurred often, with San and Wooyoung being the main culprits. 

“It’s fine,” San assured him, licking his lips again. “But if you don’t wanna, that’s fine. Just… when are you going to get this chance again? Album’s almost done and we’re gonna be hitting the ground running. Won’t have a second to ourselves… we’re gonna have 5 minute showers…” 

A soft growl left Hongjoong’s lips and he hung his head for a long moment before pushing himself up suddenly from the couch. For a moment, panic surged through San; did he go too far? He didn’t have the innate sexual confidence that Wooyoung had and as much as he was a visual, he never really believed that he was good at being good-looking. Quickly, San pushed himself up and watched, his throat drying out as he watched Hongjoong like one would watched a caged tiger. 

Something dangerous and sensual was rolling off Hongjoong in waves, and San watched with stilled breath as the older man walked over to his desk and pulled his keys out the pocket of his sweatpants, opening up a locked drawer. Hongjoong tossed the keys onto the studio desk’s counter, and pulled out a half-full bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. San’s eyes widened as his Leader gripped the strip, tearing off a single condom with his teeth, effortlessly managing not to tear the wrapper. 

That… was the hottest thing San had ever seen. 

Hongjoong set the condom and the lube on the counter, reaching down and pulling off his shirt with one hand in the smoothest motion that San had ever witnessed. While he knew his hyung was toned and fit, San did _not_ know about the tattoo that lined Hongjoong’s right side. Going up from his right hip up to just under his pectoral muscle was a musical staff with wavy sheet lines spiralling out and curling around an old 1950’s style silver microphone that was nestled in a bed of orange roses. The colours were vibrant, standing out against the tanned skin of Hongjoong’s toned side. 

“Holy shit,” San breathed despite himself. He jumped when Hongjoong’s fiery stare turned to him, and he sat up straight. 

“…Strip.” 

The command was simple, but it was strong and it was clear. San definitely wasn’t going to be looking _this_ gift horse in the mouth and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He fumbled with his sweatpants as Hongjoong neared, his frame slender but powerful. This was the energy that Hongjoong gave off on stage, when he turned it all up to 11, when he commanded thousands of people in the arenas and through the computer screen to kneel at his feet. 

“Good,” Hongjoong murmured as he came over, kicking off his slippers and shedding the rest of his clothing as he made his way to the couch. “You look so good, Sannie; you’ve been working so hard, and you’ve been feeling neglected, haven’t you?” 

“This… this isn’t about me,” San breathed, body involuntarily arching up and into Hongjoong’s sure and skilled touch. 

A soft but firm clap to San’s bare hip startled him so much that a surprised moan tumbled past his lips. “There’s two of us here,” Hongjoong pointed out, reaching for the bottle that he’d placed on the couch, out of San’s peripheral. “I want you to feel good too, Sannie. How do you want to let me know to stop? As soon as you say something, I’ll stop. No worries, no judgment.” 

“I _want_ it,” San protested. 

Hongjoong placed a finger over San’s lips, stilling his breath. “If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Light system? Taps? What are you comfortable with?” 

How the hell did he manage to sound both authoritative and sexy but sensual and intimate at the same time? 

Was he like this with Seonghwa? 

Realizing that Hongjoong was waiting on an answer, San swallowed and nodded slowly. “I’ll, uh,” he stammered, trying to get his last remaining brain cells to rub together and form a coherent answer, “I’ll hit you three times in a row like this…” Carefully, San brought up his right heel and firmly tapped three times on Hongjoong’s lower back in quick succession. “… that okay?” 

A thin smile creased Hongjoong’s lips. “Perfect. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, you’re always so clear and frank about this sort of thing… I’m kind of jealous.” 

That was an admission that San wasn’t expecting, and before he could ask further about it, Hongjoong’s slicked up fingers were beginning to tease and stretch him open. The older man’s eyes were dark with desire but sharp with cognizance, hyper-aware for any sort of discomfort or indication that this was not what San wanted. “…M-More,” San breathed, eyes fluttering shut. 

“More?” Hongjoong sounded surprised. “Already?”

“Y-Yeah,” San confirmed, squirming on the other man’s fingers. “I won’t break. Promise.” He breathed in deeply, letting out a breathy sigh when Hongjoong’s fingers shifted inside of him. “Don’t hold back. I can take it.” 

That seemed to flip a switch inside of Hongjoong and gone was the almost fearful, hesitant stretching, replaced by sheer confidence. San choked on a moan as Hongjoong zeroed in on his prostate, slender fingers massaging it like it was his job. “Still think you can handle me like this, Sannie?” Hongjoong asked, his voice thick and rough with desire. “I don’t know if you know what you’re doing, poking me like this…” 

San licked his lips, grinding down on the older man’s fingers. “I want you to _fuck me — ah!_ ” a cry tore itself from his throat as Hongjoong pressed up tight to that sensitive spot inside of him, with little to no hesitation. “I want it like this too. Just wanna … just wanna _feel_. Don’t wanna think. Fucking tired of it…” 

“I hear that,” Hongjoong murmured, easily adding a third finger. He took his time now, expertly and skillfully making San fall apart on his fingers alone. The vocalist could feel the rapper’s smirk tattoo itself to the freckles on his neck, a teasing nip pulling a whine from his throat. “You know I can’t mark you up, Sannie… the stylist noonas would kill me.” 

“I know…” San whined, biting his lip in disappointment. “But… no one’s gonna see my thighs this comeback…” 

Hongjoong stilled and San could hear a soft “Fuck,” escape the leader’s mouth in disbelief. “You’re a demon, Choi San…” 

“Coming from the Demon King himself, that’s a compliment,” San laughed, shivering as Hongjoong’s lips trailed down his neck to his pecs, then down further to his hard-earned abs, and then ghosting past his cock. San whined loudly at the tease, only to have it cut off by a wracked moan when Hongjoong’s mouth found a choice spot on his inner right thigh. “Fuck! _Yeah_ …” 

The rapper’s mouth was as wickedly skilled as his fingers, and as he sucked a deep, red bruise into San’s inner right thigh, he continued to stretch the vocalist open. “You sound so good, Sannie,” Hongjoong whispered against the rapidly darkening bruise, “it’s a good thing the studio’s soundproof. — do you want another one?

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Yeah _what?_ ” 

“ _Please_.” 

“Good. So good for me, Sannie.” Hongjoong ran a hand up San’s trembling thigh with his free hand, adding a matching hickey to his left thigh, shifting his lips to a more sensitive spot when San reacted strongly. His eyes flashed when he saw San’s hand drift towards his cock, almost not realizing that he was doing it. Quickly, Hongjoong grabbed the vocalist’s hand and held it tightly. “No touching yourself until I say. — Okay?” 

San whined but nodded. “Okay…” 

Hongjoong licked his lips and took a deep breath, pulling back and wiping his right hand off on San’s abdomen, leaving trails along the defined muscles. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” San confirmed, knowing better than to push his luck now. He shivered at the sound of the wrapper being torn in and as he opened his eyes, his soul left his body: Hongjoong had torn the wrapper with his teeth, and rolled it on one-handedly. 

With a soft grunt, Hongjoong pulled San’s hips towards him, easily maneuvering the vocalist where he wanted him. He lifted San’s right leg, resting it over his shoulder and leaning forward with his other hand on his cock. “Hold on tight,” Hongjoong instructed, waiting until San verbally confirmed with him before pushing in. 

While San had seen his hyung naked before - there was no privacy when you lived in a dorm with eight other men - and while in his head he knew what Hongjoong was working with, he had no idea how the rapper used it … until now. His head threw back with a throaty cry as he was nearly folded in half as Hongjoong began a deep, hard, and highly controlled pace. There was nothing beautiful or elegant about this, but there was also no wasted movement, no shift or pivot of angle that wasn’t thought about. Hongjoong moved instinctively, but with the confidence and experience that came from trusting in himself. 

San’s eyes rolled back into his head as he scrambled for purchase, his hands grabbing for his hyung’s shoulders. He pulled Hongjoong down, their lips nearly touching if it weren’t for the rapper dipping his head at the last second to lavish attention to San’s pierced ear. He sucked and licked at the multitude of earrings that lined the vocalist’s ear, huffing out a pleased sound when a high-pitched whine left San’s mouth. Vaguely, San could hear the sounds of the song Hongjoong had been working on through his headphones that were mere feet away, the realization hitting him that Hongjoong was moving to the beat. 

“H-Hyung,” San moaned, his fingers digging into Hongjoong’s shoulders as he finally got enough of himself gathered to roll his hips up in time with the rapper’s thrusts, “m-more, want it… want more…” 

Hongjoong chuckled lowly into San’s ear and the vocalist wanted nothing more than to have that tattooed in his ear canals forever. It was different than the laugh he did in THANXX, more guttural, more real, more _raw_. “You want it harder, Sannie? We have practice later today… new choreo…” 

San whined again, and was once more interrupted by a particularly pointed thrust that caused him to see stars. Jesus Christ; how did Hongjoong find his prostate this quickly again? What kind of demon was he? He swallowed; well, two could play this game. He composed himself as much as he could, as much as he could try to with the thick, heavy sound of skin hitting skin filling the studio’s still air, and whispered breathily, “ _hyung…_ ” 

It was brief, and it would almost be imperceptible if it wasn’t for the fact that San was keyed in to how Hongjoong was breathing, how he was moving, but the vocalist felt Hongjoong’s pace stutter for the briefest of moments. “ _San_ ,” he warned. 

“O-Oh?” San grinned, feeling that same mischievous streak rear its head again. “Do you have a hyung kink—ah!” 

The vocalist keened and arched his back tightly as Hongjoong shifted his pace yet again, hands so tightly holding his hips that San selfishly wanted there to be bruises. He knew there wouldn’t be; Hongjoong was too smart for that. He could feel himself careening to his climax, expertly guided and skillfully pulled along by the rapper. “Come for me, Sannie,” Hongjoong murmured, his voice rough and thick with lust. “You can come for me like this, can’t you?” 

Whatever response San wanted to give, it died in his throat as a moan overtook it, his eyes rolling back in his head as Hongjoong fucked it out of him. His pace was on another level, to the beat of music that San could barely hear, able to bring him to the precipice of his orgasm with the sinful confidence of an incubus. Suddenly, just as Hongjoong licked a long stripe along the freckles on his neck, San came with a cry, nails digging into Hongjoong’s sides. 

“So good for me,” Hongjoong murmured, his rougher voice the only indication that he was getting close himself. He buried his face in the crook of San’s neck, a muffled growl imprinting itself onto the vocalist’s flushed skin as he came hard into the condom. Almost all at once, the tight grip that the rapper had on him slackened and his shoulders dropped, as if all the tension left him in a rush. “Fuck…” he breathed. 

Sweat dripped from the rapper’s temples and hit San’s chest, causing the younger man to shiver. He watched dazedly as Hongjoong pushed himself up and slowly pulled out, almost languid in his motions as he cleaned both of them up with the help of a convenient box of wet wipes. Hongjoong was silent as helped San get dressed, making sure that the vocalist was well taken care of afterwards. 

“Are you okay, Sannie?” he finally asked, his voice a bit rougher than usual, but somehow softer now, somehow fonder. 

San nodded dazedly. “Yeah… I really needed that. — what about you, hyung?” 

Hongjoong nodded as he tossed San’s EXO hoodie over to him, tugging on his simple black one, the one that was covered in iron on patches that he’d collected over the years. It always made San unreasonably happy to see that their band’s logo right over Hongjoong’s heart. “Yeah, I’m good. — thank you, Sannie.” He rubbed his neck. “But next time you want to make Wooyoung jealous, just tell me.” 

“H-Huh?” 

The rapper smirked as he pressed a bottle of water into the vocalist’s hands. He dug out his phone from where he’d thrown it and waved it. “I have Jimin-seonbae’s number.” While San grappled with that sudden burst of information, Hongjoong’s eyebrows raised. “Speaking of, he called me… one sec.” 

“What the fuck,” San breathed, reeling. He was glad he was still sitting on the freshly cleaned couch, because what the hell was _that_ bombshell? 

“What are you doing up so late, Jimin-seonbae?” Hongjoong was saying when San got back to himself. “You’re on speakerphone.” 

Jimin laughed, his voice light an airy on the other end. “I was bored and we don’t have schedules tomorrow. Do you want to grab a quick drink with me?” 

San couldn’t believe his ears. Even more, he couldn’t believe he heard Hongjoong laugh in response. “I could use one. Do you mind if I bring Sannie along? He’s here with me.” 

“The more the merrier,” Jimin replied happily. “Everyone else is being super boring and won’t come out with me. I just want one drink.” 

“Probably because it won’t be one drink,” Hongjoong pointed out, laughing. “Send me the location pin; Sannie and I will be there inside of twenty minutes.” 

“Perfect!” 

Feeling like he had been submerged underwater, San found himself in Itaewon with his leader, Hongjoong, and Park Jimin of BTS. Jimin’s bodyguard was close by, nursing a non-alcoholic drink of his own as he kept an eye on the superstar vocalist/dancer from a safe distance. 

There was a nudge to his side and he jumped, realizing that Jimin was smiling at him. “What’s on your mind, Sannie?” Jimin asked, head tilted, purple/black hair falling into his eyes from the position. 

San swallowed, nervous. “Can… is it okay if we take a selca together?” 

“Oh, you wanna make Woo jealous in return?” Hongjoong asked, laughing from where he was nursing his beer. He tipped the bottle’s mouth towards Jimin. “The indomitable WooSan is in a bit of a spat and he wants to make Wooyoung jealous.” 

Jimin’s eyes flashed with mischievousness. “Oh, I can definitely help you out.” He put his arm around San’s shoulders and pressed in nice and close, putting on his best expression as San fumbled with his phone. He took a burst stream of pictures, excitement bubbling up inside of him as Jimin helped him pick the best one. 

**Wooyoungie [11:27 a.m. - Thursday]  
** We’re on a break starting now, k? 

**Sannie [2:50 a.m.]  
** [img attached]

Satisfaction swelled inside of San, as he looked down at the message thread before exited the both apps. Jimin smiled and giggled, putting a hand over his mouth. “I hope I’m not going to cause too much trouble,” he said with a grin. 

“You look completely broken up about it,” Hongjoong snickered. 

San shifted a little and took a large sip of his own drink, exhaling deeply. “Actually, there’s one more thing, if I can ask.” 

“Of course!” 

~ * ~ 

Hongjoong groaned and rubbed his neck as he and San got back to the dorms well after four o’clock in the morning. He placed a hand on the vocalist’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked, falling back into leader mode. 

San nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. — and don’t worry, I know that …” he gestured between them. “It was just then. Night, hyung.” He yawned and rubbed his lower back

“Goodnight,” Hongjoong said fondly. “Remember what I told you about what to do in the morning…”

“I know,” San said, waving a hand. As he ambled off towards the room that he shared with Yunho, Hongjoong could hear him mutter, “jeez, I didn’t think Joong-hyung was a fucking _dom_.” 

Hongjoong blushed bright red despite himself and made a beeline for his and Seonghwa’s room after making a pit-stop to the shower to clean himself up. The hot water felt nice and although he would’ve liked to stay longer, he knew the hard and fast rule that the staff had placed on them: no hot showers over 15 minutes. Once he’d showered and shuffled back to his and Seonghwa’s room, Hongjoong was starting to really feel it as he changed into his sleeping clothes; he was practically a zombie. The dorm could have collapsed and he wouldn’t have noticed.

He was out before his head could hit the pillow. 

The next morning, Hongjoong woke up earlier than Seonghwa. He knew that because Seonghwa wasn’t shaking him awake with that look on his face after he’d missed the glaringly loud KLAXON siren that was Seonghwa’s alarm. A swirl of guilt pooled in his gut; they really needed to talk. It was obvious that their argument would cause a butterfly effect throughout the dorms and throughout the group, affecting the group dynamics. As leader, Hongjoong couldn’t let that happen. As a friend and bandmate, Hongjoong had a responsibility to sort this out before the others found out about the argument between himself and Seonghwa. With a soft sigh, Hongjoong threw his comforter off and swung his legs off the bed, raising his head to look over at Seonghwa’s bed… 

… and saw Wooyoung curled up as close as could be against Seonghwa, tangled up in one another. 

_“I didn’t think he’d jump right into Hwa-hyung’s bed so quickly, though.”  
_ “ _It’s not good to lie to me, Sannie._ ”   
_“M’not lying. They left us both, you know, we should — ah!”_

Suddenly, everything clicked into place: San’s strange behaviour, why WooSan ‘was on a break’, why the two of them had been whispering conspiratorially in the days leading up to this. He had chalked it up to the usual WooSan shenanigans, something they did when they were bored, wanting to spice up the dynamics in the group, to torture their hyungs. 

Tonguing the right side of his cheek as realization set in, Hongjoong pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes. There would be time to figure this out later; right now, they had schedules and commitments that required their full attention - required _his_ full attention. 

He paused when he heard Seonghwa mumble something in his sleep. A thin frown creased Hongjoong’s lips and he forced himself to stay where he stood instead of moving instinctively towards the eldest, to touch his cheek or brush the gunmetal grey strands out of his eyes. His touch would always calm Seonghwa when he was deep in his dreams like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Not when Wooyoung was there.

But Hongjoong was nothing if not patient, and he waited until they were back at the dorms, right before the group was going to head out for dinner - a reward for making it through a particularly rough day - before making his move. He waited until the others had gone ahead to the cars, and blocked the doorway while San and Wooyoung were wrapped in a hushed argument, with Wooyoung waving his hands madly and San rolling his eyes with a sulky pout. 

As they bumped into him and stumbled back, Hongjoong folded his arms and levelled a stern look to the pair. “I want to know which one of you came up with the cockamamie plan to fuck Seonghwa and I, thinking that it was gonna make us make up faster from our fight?” 

The colour drained from San and Wooyoung’s faces. 

They’d been caught. 

“So you _did_ fight!” Wooyoung accused, pointing a finger at him. He jumped with a soft yelp as Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Answer the question.” 

**Seonghwa [5:10 p.m.]  
** Hey, where are you?  
Are Woo and Sannie with you?

Hongjoong looked down at his phone and held up a finger to Wooyoung and San, a silent instruction for them to stay the hell where they were. 

**Hongjoong [5:12 p.m.]  
** They’re with me  
We’ll be there in a minute  
… Hwa, let’s talk later  
about what happened

Unsurprisingly, there was a delay between that and Seonghwa’s next response and Hongjoong’s gaze flicked up to keep an eye on Wooyoung and San. He was pleased to see that they were rooted to their spot. 

**Seonghwa [5:15 p.m.]  
** …Oh. Okay.  
I actually have something to talk to you about too 

Hongjoong’s brows furrowed as he looked down at the message, his grip tightening on the phone to the point that his knuckles turned white and he heard a soft gasp from San. Something ugly and anxious bubbled in his gut, swirling up into his chest and wrapped tightly around his heart. 

“Hyung?” 

“—get in the car,” Hongjoong ordered, his tone icy. “We’re going to have dinner like a normal group of people and I don’t want to hear a word of this from either of you until I bring it up. Understand?” 

Thankfully, Wooyoung and San seemed to realize that this was not the time to be pushing back and they quickly nodded, going ahead of Hongjoong to the waiting car. Hongjoong exhaled deeply and slipped his phone into his pocket before following them out and purposefully sitting in between the two of them on the way to the restaurant. 

What a fucking mess this was. 

The WooSan special.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to fling myself into the sun BYE


End file.
